The Zack Fetish
by RenosEMR
Summary: Reno just CANNOT take his eyes of Zack but it makes no sense. He's straight... Rated for language and dirty mentions Tsk Tsk! You have been warned. Sad ending don't hurt me *sniff*


Okay a collection of drabbles that make up a bit of a fiction for Reno x Zack, both guys are straight but Reno just can't seem to stop thinking about the SOLDIER. Set around the Crisis Core events, there are warnings of spoilers!  
Rated for the language and mindsets...

Balls slapped against the tight ass left Reno with no desire but to spurt hot into the ass of his choice for that evening. Okay so she wasn't really so much an ass but a hole and that was the part that worried him, he loved tits, he loved pussy so why, why was he worrying about ass? He spent the last of the hot fluid into the woman and fell back on the bed. Ever since he had seen that guy… Damn!

It wasn't like he even knew Reno existed beyond duty, work… whatever you call it. FUCK! He just couldn't close his eyes without seeing those dark bangs of hair and the idea of the sheets rolling down that tight hot ass. What the hell was wrong with him? He was STRAIGHT! Straight to hell, he slapped his current fucks ass to reassure himself and fell back on the bed again. This, this fantasy of his was suddenly quite worrying.

The woman of choice curled over, lit a cigarette and watched him. He'd picked her up in Goblin's and spent no time in making his intentions clear. That suited her, she hardly wanted a long standing relationship with him, and someone like him probably couldn't even come up with the idea of staying loyal to her for a day let alone any other lengthy period of time.

Reno rolled over after a while and grabbed one of her smokes before standing up, finding his clothes and yawning out loud. He could stay but she might get the wrong idea. Holy with his job any commitment outside the company would be a nightmare anyway, he'd have to hide half his life away in boxes and safes. The Turks were a low profile section and there was a reason they preferred the term 'General Affairs' anyway.

That was the other problem; now that he knew the SOLDIER was around he wanted a reason to be higher profile all of a sudden. He found himself resenting Tseng for getting the mission to Banora with the SOLDIER because frankly even though Tseng was a senior field operative he could have done that fucking job. Then again Tseng had probably thought Reno would drag the 'puppy' off to get wasted in some two-bit dive.

"Bastard was right too." Reno muttered as he exhaled, a cloud of smoke around his face, clinging to the already must-smelling t-shirt. Holy shit he looked a mess right now and knew it.

"Huh?" The woman rolled over and looked at him. "You ever loved anyone in your life?"

"Kinda." Reno shrugged. "She doesn't even know I exist though." He smirked, yeah the leggy blond in the Honey Bee, wow but then again was that just lust again?

He picked up the denim jacket and slid out of the door. Who gave a shit anyway it wasn't like Turks got close to people, one day he might be ordered to blow their skulls out and attachment would just make that another annoying day on the field. He landed on the sofa in his apartment, kicked the bin to one side and skinned up. Tomorrow was a day off, tomorrow was going to be nice and relaxed, get the beers in, buy the take out and watch some faded nasty horror a few years out of date.

.

It annoyed him when things didn't go his way, annoyed him more when his day off turned into something else. It fucked him off to know that he was now stuck in the slums watching the Cetra. Tseng had sent him there, not that she had a clue and really she was so fucking prissy and happy it was boring him to death.

Who the fuck wasted in the slums being happy? The church was broken and rotting; the flowers had struck him as something unusual since nothing good grew in there to his knowledge. Reno thought the slums was just the obvious display that the President wanted certain aspect of life to be out of visibility. He would have been one of them if he wasn't employed by the company.

The boredom changed, she had met with him, with that SOLDIER guy… Reno found himself even more annoyed by that. Not only was he on surveillance he was now going to be forced to watch the sappy smiles and gods how he had a cheeky grin, silly bangs of long black hair falling around his cheeks. He was younger than the redhead too, Reno was sure of it.

They held hands, did cute things and all the time Reno felt his presence was sullying that simplicity by just being there. He wouldn't want to be holding hands he'd want those hands of the SOLDIER's fisting in sheets and then Reno realised something that had him stood behind the rubble he was using as cover with his mouth wide open. He hadn't been thinking about sinking into his ass, he'd wanted that damned guy to claim him!

"I've done something a bit stupid." Zack laughed in the canteen around the recruits and watched as the Turks sat around their table. He had got to know faces and would not to them all now. "For some strange reason I joined some fan-club for a pop band or something. I was talking to someone next minute I am signed up!"

Reno dropped the fork he was violently jamming into the fries on the table in front of him. Even his voice had a way of turning him on and fuck it was harder to ignore every damned day now he was First Class and within sight more and more. The women were still great fun but this guy, it was because he couldn't touch him and that it crossed a new boundary that he wanted it so bad.

"Concentrate on your damned job." Tseng sat next to him, he flicked the hardened plastic knife back and let it go as it slammed into the redheads cheek and brought him around from his musings.

"Whatever." Reno snorted, the guy was far too into his work, he probably needed to let loose. "Yo Tseng?" He looked over at him, Cessnai and the other Turks suddenly started up their own conversations. Reno was bound to piss him off somehow. Tseng grunted an acknowledgement. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"None of your business." Tseng took the coffee up towards his lips.

"You look like you need to be or get fucked, no offence." Reno grinned he had to distract himself from the guy on the table not far away, the growing erection at the idea of his own ass being piled into like a Paka jackhammer. "I'd blow ya but I'm straight."

"Really now that does shock me? I would have been surprised if you had kept to the correct species." Tseng said coolly. The rest of the Turks turned to listen to the conversation the war of personalities between them never seemed to end.

"Blow me." Reno snorted and downing his drink stood up to leave. "Actually scrap that I don't need you take up the offer."

"You wouldn't know what to do with something sober and sensual anyway." Tseng retorted and closed his eyes to continue his drink. "I would be surprised if you remembered any names of the random holes you find."

"Bastard." Reno stormed off and headed into the toilets to throw water on his face.

Tseng always touched on the fact that he had come from a crap background and it irked him, he wasn't a farmer's son or a clever scientist's child. Reno had just arrived as he was, ill-dressed and ill-conceived and it made him ruthless at his job. That was all that should matter.

He slid into the toilets, washed his face and went to walk out. Zack passed him and looked over at him. Mako eyes swept over the lean but toned Turk and his eyes seemed to warm.

"He wouldn't get to you so much if you didn't let him." He smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again Reno."

"Hey man." Reno flipped the ponytail back over his shoulder. "He just likes to point out he's superior in every way."

"I'm sure that is not true." Zack's cheeky grin seemed almost like a come on to the Turk but then again he had no idea what the redhead's current dilemma and internal fight was about. "Cheer up okay?" He put his hand on Reno's shoulder, Reno had to fight not to try and pin him against the toilet wall.

"Thanks." He smiled and headed out.

.-------------------

Reno sat in the Turks debriefing lounge, Cessnai had been told to find Zack before the rest of Shinra did. It just couldn't be happening… he… it was Zack. He wasn't anything but solid SOLDIER. He lived and god damned breathed the thing. Reno fiddled with the lighter, over and over he flipped the lid and watched the flame spark up only to close it again.

"You're starting to piss me off." Tseng muttered sitting the other side. "Why do you even look so bothered? You spoke to him once…"

"Whatever man, this is the reason our job fucking sucks some days. Let's face it the President is a bastard." Reno ignored the no smoking sign and lit up, his leg bouncing up and down.

"Go home and get laid or something." Tseng muttered and stood up. Who was going to have to tell Aerith if they failed? He looked over at his office door and thought about the letters she had sent to Zack and how he might never read them and then…

Reno heard the phone ringing and from that point on it all became a solemn blur. It became voices in the background and Tseng's pale face when he shut the phone. It was a phone he threw into the trash, changed his number after that and Cessnai had quit within minutes, gone to office work and he never spoke to her again.

"Reno." Rude came through the door the next day and slid an envelope over to him. "He was carrying this in his trouser pocket. They," he patted the front with Reno's name hastily scrawled on it, "thought you better have it in case there might be news of importance he was trying to relay."

"Thanks." Reno took it and walked out. He headed home in a haze, what the hell had he been carrying around with him that the redhead would need? Outside his apartment an old tabby cat watched him and then followed him inside. It wasn't even his cat but he kept feeding it because it didn't seem like anyone else did.

Reno flopped into the sofa and opened the tattered and bloodstained envelope. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be upset, it's not like anything was even going on between them. He was just so damned confused.

Dog Tags…

From the Puppy…

Reno held them up and looked at them. Zack's tags from First Class, there in his hand. They seemed so small and futile in so many ways. Reno sighed and slid out of his uniform, jeans on and grabbed a beer before sitting down to read the note that Zack had scrawled down.

Hi there,

Um so this is weird cos if you are reading this I am either sat next to you in which case do I look as stupid now as I feel writing this? Okay well if not then, then the alternative sucks. It means I'm probably quite gone.

Why am I writing and why now? I guess because I just wanted you to know I saw the way you looked at me. I liked it and well I'm pretty much a straight guy and I have a girlfriend but in any other time and if you hadn't made it clear to people that's how you were too I think that pretty face of yours could have done with a smile.

Course if I am sat here then it means I might be the one trying to plaster it on your cheeks. Wish I could have heard your story or maybe that's why you're reading it, I mean because I decided to take a chance and see you.

Either way, be true to yourself and don't let anyone else rule your life for you not even Shinra. We all clock out sometime.

Zack Fair.


End file.
